khana Peena saath hey
by nandy.duolover
Summary: a childish os on 23rd august epi's pure duo...parke koi marna mat...and dnt search logic
1. Chapter 1

**_hii..kis kis ne 23 rd ki epi dekha?_**

 ** _The spcl kandha tor epi.. *name credit goes to rai*_**

 ** _acha its a OS based on the epi.._**

 ** _Very childish idea..Aab FW wale aise illogical childish cheez dikhaye to hw can we FF lack behind?_**

 ** _Chalo lets start..but pls koi bura mat manna..bas stry hey.._**

after getting basic first aid from the port doctor and assurance that the arrows haven't gone much deep so the wound not severe they reached back to Mumbai.

the first thing Purvi said is "sir aapko aur Nikhil ko hospital jana cahiye.."

Abhijeet who was trying to call ACP sir murmured "yaad dilana jaruri tha?"

but it's already late as Daya said rather ordered "haan Pankaj tum bhi chalo.."

Nikhil looked at Abhijeet fr help who just shrugged helplessly..

Shreya whispered "koi fayda nahi Nikhil iss mamley mey Abhijeet sir khud ko hi bacha nahi pate aur to tum.."

but Pankaj thought of being the savior "per sir hume to bahut bhookh lagi hey..hum khale pehle fir chlte hey na?"

Daya looked at both Abhijeet and Nikhil who nodded

so the gang moved to nearby restaurant.

After everyone finished ordering the menu card came up to duo..Abhijeet turned to Daya with "kya khayega?"

Daya was looking at the wall size mirror just behind the table and didn't answered.

Abhijeet patted his back lightly "arey bol.."

"haan..umm bas salad.."

Abhijeet gave him a are u sure look

Daya smiled a little..

.

.

.

After finishing their odd time lunch Nikhil preferred to move with Vansh and Pankaj said he is fine, so only duo moved to hospital.

After getting in their they received a nice welcome as "arey super hero s ko doctor ki pass ane ki kya jarurat ann pari bhai"

Abhijeet sat with most irritative look "aab tum kiu tana mar rahe ho?"

Adi stood up from his chair "tana?kaha?hum to aapki tareef kr rahe hey..waise Abhijeet ek baat batao tum sach mey insaan to ho na?"

Daya who was still now smiling pinched "subh subh bolo Adi freddy ne sun liya to bechara fir apne Abhijeet sir ki asspas bhi nahi ayega"

Adi nodded in no with "nahi mein bhooth ki baat nahi kr raha..kahi koi khas kisam ki robot to nahi..do teer lagne pey bhi khara raha..mtlb.."

Abhijeet cut him with "tumhe koi test ilaj kuch krna hey?"

Adi turned serious "haan chlo examination room mey ayo..Daya tum baitho.."

after entering the examination room and ordering Abhijeet to lie on bed Adi started "kandhe mey bhi dard hoga na?"

Abhijeet smiled "arey wo kuch nahi..tum yea teer wagera ka dekh lo bas.."

"hmm super powers.."

after checking and dressing Adi said "suno mein tumhe ek dawai de dunga jo kandhe ka dard bhi thik krega per dawai to Daya hi layega to use yea inn jkhmo ki liye painkiller bolunga"

Abhijeet nodded..

"aur koi balm hey to laga lena"

and both came out..and duo moved back to their house starting with an ordinary routine

Abhijeet stayed back at home while Daya moved to bureau..

.

.

.

Abhijeet was busy in watching TV when he heard the door lock sound and found Daya opening the door.

"agaye.."

"hmm aab kaise hey jakham?"

"bilkul thik..kal se mein duty join kr raha hu aur isse pehle tum bak bak start kro bata du Adi se permission le chuka hu aur ACP sir se baat bhi.."

Daya nodded "mtlb tumne sb intejam kr hi liya"

Abhijeet grinned..

Daya shook his head and got up

"haan jao jake fresh ho jao mein dinner lagata hu"

"nahi.." came the abrupt reply, Abhijeet scowled

"nahi mtlb mujhe bhukh nahi hey tum apne liye hi lagao mujhe ek cup green tea de do"

"serf green tea?tabiyet to thik hey?"

"ha bas bhukh nahi"

Abhijeet nodded and moved inside the kitchen

Daya sat there fr few minutes and then got in his room

.

.

The next morning came up as per rule

The fresh sun rays woke up Abhijeet

Abhijeet looked at the clock "arey aj jldi neend khul gayi..chalo acha hey..kal sahab ne kuch khaya nahi aj acha kuch bana deta hu.."

he moved to freshen up and then directly made his way to Daya's room

But to his amazement the room is empty and the bed already neat

"yea itni jldi uth gaya?per gaya kaha?"

he looked around if any chit or note is there fr him, but no

Abhijeet made a face and moved to kitchen

He almost finished preparing the breakfast when the main door got opened and a total sweaty tired Daya came in

"kaha se arahe ho?"

Daya jerked with this unexpected welcome "arey boss tum aj thori jyada hi jldi uth gaye.."

Abhijeet didn't answered but kept on staring

"arey ghuro mat..thora jogging ke liye gaya tha.."

Abhijeet looked at him from head to toe with "lag to nahi raha"

Daya looked at himself..his track shirt totally wet even his hairs having sweat beads

"aannn..haan wo aankh jldi khul gayi thi to pehle thora gher mey exercise kiya fir time tha to walk krke wo nana nani park taq gaya..woha sbko jogging krte dekha to.."

"wo bhi kr liya aur walk krke wapas agaya hey na?"

Daya smiled

"uff Daya tu aur tere yea daure na..mtlb tu ek din mey ek dam sb kr lega aur nahi krna hey to kuch nahi..tch..aab ja naha k aja..alu k parathe tera intejar kr rahe hey.."

Daya looked at Abhijeet fr a second then strted "tumhe abhie yea sab banane ko kisne kaha tha..sine mey jakham hey na..yea sab kroge to kitna pressure parega..ajeeb hey koi sense naam ki cheez hi nahi"

Abhijeet smiled "arey kuch nai hota babah..dard hota to nai krta na"

"tumhe dard samajh bhi ata hey?"

"aain tu mujhe sach mey robot samajh ta hey?"

"Abhi..tumse to baat krna hi bekar hey"

and Daya moved inside his room

After about half an hour Daya came out after getting ready found Abhijeet sitting on the dining table with breakfast laid fr both

Daya moved to table glanced at the plate took up the juice glass gulped it down "boss mein gari mey hu tum ajana"

"arey nasta to kr k ja.."

"nai wo jogging se lautte waqt kuch kha liya tha"

and he moved out avoiding further questions

Abhijeet followed his way with "yea thora ajeeb bhv kr raha hey na?uhun mein hi jyada soch raha hu"

he stuffed a paratha hurriedly, cleaned all the stuffs and moved out

Daya was driving the car silently..Abhijeet looked at Daya fr two three times then asked "tere dimaag mey kuch chal raha kya?"

"tumhare jakham kaise hey?"

"thik hey bilkul.."

"pair wala?"

"abey thik hu.."

"thora bhi dard nahi na?"

"arey kuch nai.."

"sach bolo.."

"thora sa.."

"aur kandhe ka.."

"kandhe ka?"

"haan itni bhari bharkam bojh jo khara raha.."

"Daya maar khayega kya?"

"kyun tum shaktiman ho jo kuch bhari nahi lagta?"

"kuch ka pata nahi apna bhai nahi lagta..(he laughed) pata hey ager hum bachpan mey milte na to mein apne bhai ko kandhe mey khilata na jarur?"

Daya looked at him fr few seconds then made a face "boss tum kya kya soch lete ho tum bhi.. mtlb.."

Abhijeet smiled "tu nahi smjhega.."

Daya just shook his head and both reached the bureau

 ** _To be continued_**

so do review


	2. Chapter 2

**_hii.._** ** _Thanks to all the reviewers_**

From that very day these five days Abhijeet daily noticed Daya vanishing from home at extreme early morning..Even Abhijeet got up at 5am one day but still he is not there.

And at evening..May it be early evening or late night Daya had made it must to visit the gym..

That day team has to spend the entire day under scorching sun rushing and following some suspects..Then back to bureau fr interrogation..Ultimately they are free at around 8pm..

All the cops were looking totally drained up specially Daya..

Now a day's his strange routine had already drained half of his energy..

After dropping others at their home duo drove to their place..

Abhijeet got down the quails but found Daya not coming out, instead checking something in dashboard..

"Daya kya hua"

"nahi wo gym locker ki key dhun raha tha..haan mil gaya..acha boss tum jao mein gym hoke ata hu.."

"tum aise gym jaoge?"

"arey woha locker mey mera ek set gym ki dress hey..mein wohi pey.."

"mein dress ki nahi tumhari baat kr raha hu..halat dekhi hey apni.."

"boss tum na arey yea roj ka hey humara chalo bye.."

he pulled close the passenger door and drove off

"problem kya hey iska..ek din gym nahi jata to kya 10kg bar jata.."

Abhijeet moved inside his house with the grumbling and sat on the sofa itself continuing his snubbing..

After about half an hour he heard door bell rang.."aj jaldi agaye janab..haan sayed woha jake samajh aya ho ki nahi Abhi bhi kuch sahi bol sakta hey.."

he opened the door with those grumbling, "Adi tum?"

"haan mere locality ki electricity gul..koi phase wagera kya urr gaya..to mein hospital se sidha agaya.."

Abhijeet gave him way to enter..

Adi entered with "tum abhie aye?"

"nahi kuch der pehle.."

Adi sat on sofa with "aur Daya?"

"uski to daura period chal raha hey"

Adi looked confused

"aab aise mat dekho..filal janab ko pata nahi kise impress krna hey fit banne ki koshish chal rahi hey..roj pata nahi kitni subha ko uth jata hey..walk pey nikalta hey..raat ko jab bhi lauto gym khula hua ho to woha jake ek der ghanta bita ke ata hey"

Adi smiled "koi larki dekh li kya?"

"Adi tum..mein majaq ki mood mey nahi hu" the voice clearly indicated Abhijeet was irritated..so Adi relaxed him with "arey to itna gussa kiu kr rahe ho..kharabi kya hey ismey?"

"haalat dekhna tum uski..inn 4din mey cehra chota par gaya..saradin dhup mey daur vaag ke bhi gym jana..acha hey fit bane jo cahe bane yea extreme bhoot kiu ajata hey ispey..itna active ho gaya ki thori der waqt mile to yea idher se udhar udhar se idher chalta rehta hey..sona baithna to choro khana bhi adha kr chuka hey.."

Adi shook his head "arey use thora bloating and acidity ho raha tha mujhse meds liya..sayed isliye kha nahi paraha..tum bekar mey soch rahe ho.."

"acha? Itna problem? Subha bas ek glass juice..dopeher ko yea salad yea bas soup..yea ek fruit..sham ko bas chai..aur raat ko itni si rice yea bas daal..itna problem ho raha ise.."

Adi now scowled "aise to bemar par jayega"

"to aab taq kya keh raha hu mein"

Adi sighed "tum ek kaam kro filal kr lene do" Abhijeet gave a tough look "arey yea gym wagera ki daura ek week mey utar jayega..aur rahi baat khane ki wo bhi usiki saath thik ho jayega"

Abhijeet shook his head in god knows manner, then signaled to guest room "jao jake fresh ho jao..mein bhi fresh ho leta hu..janab ki sadhna kab khtam hogi kya pata"

he moved inside..Adi looked towards Daya's room with "Abhijeet kuch jyada pareshan hota hey" and he too moved inside

Adi was still in shower when had heard the door bell, after freshening up when he came out found Daya half lying on sofa really looking weak

"arey Daya suna koi larki mil gayi tumhe.."

Abhijeet who was coming with a glass of chill water murmured "ufff sudhrega nahi yea bhi"

Daya sat up with a jerk "haan larki..mtlb..kaha kiu.."

Adi relaxly sat on sofa across with "are ek eligible bachelor ko larki kisliye milti hey..shaadi ko off course..aur kaha mila yea to tum bologe"

"mein?mein kaise.." Daya was really confused and shocked..he looked at Abhijeet who silently handed over the water to him with "kuch khaoge yea bas pioge?"

Adi looked shocked "hein Daya tum pite ho?"

Abhijeet glared "Adi tum chup rahoge"

Adi busted his laughter with "sorry sorry wo tum..aise bole to mtlb"

Abhijeet moved inside making faces

Adi turned to Daya who was looking down silently sipping water

"to maamla larki ki nahi hey"

Daya looked up helplessly "aab larki kaha se ayi"

"nahi tum fit banne ki koshish kr rahe ho..yea apna phula hua pet..(he touched his belly) urawane ki plan mey ho..slim and trim..to socha sayed larki warki pata liya hoga usne kaha.."

Daya shook his head "sach mey Adi tum na"

Adi turned serious "to hua kya suna khana peena bhi chor rakhe ho"

Daya smiled "arey nahi achanaq se thora khane se pet bhari lag raha hey to bas..acha tum baitho mein aya fresh hoke"

he hurriedly moved in

Adi smirked "uhun..Abhijeet jyada nahi thik soch raha..per chalo bhai hum bhi tumhara yea vrat tor k rahenge.."

he moved in to Abhijeet's room

Abhijeet was lying on bed asked "mil gaya pata bhabi jee ka.."

Adi chuckled "ha bari sundar sushil aur shant si hey.."

Abhijeet closed his eyes showing his anger

Adi sat on the other side of bed "acha acha nahi krta majaq aab suno.."

"hmm.."

"arey suno to.."

Abhijeet sat up "mein ankh se sunta hu?"

Adi nodded in no

"to bolo na?"

"Abhijeet itni chirne ki kya baat hey..bas ek vrat hi to turwana hey"

"Adi.."

"ok ok relax..suno meine wo paper submit kiya tha na.."

"haan"

"wo select ho gaya.."

"kisse copy ki thi?" Abhijeet asked naughtily, so got a punch in reply

Abhijeet stopped

"to mein soch raha tha ek treat du.."

Abhijeet smiled "isliye na taki Daya ka vrat tute..lagta nahi fayda hoga"

"hoga..thora emotional kr dunga"

Abhijeet smiled "kr lo try.."

"to kal ho jaye?"

Abhijeet nodded..Adi got down "to mein keh ke ata hu"

he was about to move but stop

"nahi kal surprise dunga thik hoga na?"

Abhijeet nodded and got down with "kal call krke bula lena"

"kaha jarehe ho?"

"dekh ata hu warna bina kuch bhi khaye bina hi so jayega"

Abhijeet moved inside Daya's room to find him lying on bed with closed eyes..

Abhijeet sat beside him and slowly weaved in his hairs "asehi nahi sona chal uth ja kuch to khale"

Daya just nodded with "neend arahi hey boss tum log kha lo"

and pulled the quill..

Abhijeet sighed and moved out.

.

.

.

Next day started and passed on quiet normally..until evening when Adi called

"ha Daya suno aj tum aur Abhijeet bureau ki bad sidha mere gher ajana.."

"per Adi achanaq.."

"arey ato jao fir kahunga"

and he cut the call..Daya looked at Abhijeet who was already looking at him in question..

"chalo.."

Abhijeet teased with "gym k liye der to nahi ho jayegi na?"

Daya didn't prefer to answer and drove to Adi's place.

.

.

.

After some gapshap and chitchat three of them sat fr the late dinner..

Aditya was about to serve on Daya's plate when he suddenly stood up "Adi wo ek informer ka msg aya hey..important hey..mein nikalta hu..tum log continue..mein ata hu"

and literally rushed out..

Abhijeet backed his chair "dekha tumne..pata nahi kya bhoot sawar hey ispey..cehra dekha uska..ek hafta nahi hua kitna peela par gaya..ankhe lal ho rahi per neend nahi ati..bhukh to lagti hogi per nahi janab ko to krna hey apni man ki"

Adi sat down "per aise achanaq extreme crash diet pey kiu agaya?"

Abhijeet gave a disgusted look "mujhe nahi pata..chalo tum khana suru kro.."

"tum kha paoge?"

"to kya sahab ki saath vrat rakhe.."

and he started..but it's only a start..

He picked up a bite but placed it back..

Adi smiled "Abhijeet gher jao..aur danta mat..aram se kal baat krna.."

Abhijeet got up "sorry Adi wo mein.."

"arey come on itna formal mat bano..per ha pura khana peena mat choro..bas yea Daya ki pasand ki khana hi choro"

Abhijeet smiled and after a few more chit chat moved out..Found quails present, so drove back home.

Abhijeet entered inside found Daya's room light still on..so moved in..

Daya was half lying on bed with his diary and pen..but now in sleep..

Abhijeet cautiously moved forward and took out his diary and pen..adjusted the pillow and turned to keep back the diary, but his own name written over the open page caught his attention..

So he started reading.

 ** _To be continued_**

so do review


	3. Chapter 3

**_hii.._**

 **Suhana** sorry but I don't include couples

 **Rai** arey boke na..chi..bacha manush ami..

 **AbhiDayaFan** it's totally a light hearted peace so relax

 **Guest** I knew the concept and story is not good but aab I can't change the concept...sorry

 **Rukmani, GD, SHZK, Angelbetu, Guest, Srija, Coolak, Guest, Mistic Morning, Gorgeous Purvi, Shalu, Priya, Guest** thank u

Let's begin...

* * *

Abhijeet entered inside found Daya's room light still on..so moved in..

Daya was half lying on bed with his diary and pen..but now in sleep..

Abhijeet cautiously moved forward and took out his diary and pen..adjusted the pillow and turned to keep back the diary, but his own name written over the open page caught his attention..

So he started reading.

' sayed woha sab sahi hi kehte they mein kuch jyada hi khata hu..isliye to din ba din..boss bhi to kehta hey mere iss pet ka.. Umm per mein kya karu koshish to ki thi pehle bhi..hota hi nahi..pata nahi log kaise roj exersise kr lete hey..

Per iss bar meine bhi tayer kr liya..dieting exercise sab krunga..mujhe bhi kam krna hey apna weight..haan

Abhi ka cehra dekha tha meine, use bahut dard ho raha tha..sayed aab bhi dard hey..wo to thik se khara bhi nahi reh pa raha tha..kaise krta..itni bhari bharkam bojh jo thopa gaya tha uspey

mujhe yaad hey bachpan mey humare mamta foundation mey janmasthami mey handi tor hota tha..mein bahut achese ek bar mey tor deta tha fir bhi koi nahi leta tha mujhe team mey..kehte they yea uthega to kandha tut jayega..mein humesha sb ke niche khara rehta tha..

Tab uss umar mey mujhse kitne bare larko ko bhi prb hota tha to Abhi ko to kitni taqleef hui hogi na?Wo to kahega bhi nahi..

Dekhna boss mein agey se tumhe aise taqleef bilkul nai dunga..'

Abhijeet glanced at sleeping Daya

"iski akal ki to.."

he was going to wake Daya but stop with some thought

"uhun..iski teri dimaag ko daant k sidha nahi kiya ja sakta..kuch tera hi sochna hoga.."

he kept back the diary near Daya only and came nearer

"budhu kahika..kya kru mein tere jaise bewakuf ka yaar.."

he ruffled his hairs and moved out to his room, his sharp mind working on naughty ground..

.

.

.

Next morning Daya was entering house after his jogging round when heard an "arey tu bhi agaya.." from behind

he turned to find Abhijeet coming towards him..

"tum..kaha se arahe ho?"

"wo mein beach pey gaya tha..thori jogging krne.."

Daya scowled "kiu..kal to pastry ice-cream donut wagera kuch khaya nahi.."

Abhijeet made a face "arey nahi mein khud ko thik mehsus nahi kr raha tha isliye"

Daya just nodded, paying no importance to that and both entered inside..

Daya sat on sofa tiredly with closed eyes when felt a tap

he looked up

Abhijeet forwarded a cup of green tea to him and himself also sat back with it

Daya confusingly asked "tum yea kiu pee rahe ho?"

"kiu tum bas apne liye laye they pura packet?"

Daya made a irritating sound with "arey per tum subha subha nahi pite na.."

"to ager pee lu to?"

Daya just shook his head and let it go..

.

.

.

After getting ready fr bureau Daya came out of his room found breakfast table totally clean and Abhijeet speaking over phone "haan to mein sham ko ajaunga..thnks yaar..haan..acha chal rakhta hu"

he cut the call and turn to Daya "ho gaya?chale?"

"tum nasta nahi kroge?"

"ho gaya..chalo"

Daya once more look around but didn't drag the conversation and moved out following Abhijeet with "sham ko kaha jarahe ho?"

"Samar yaad hey?usse milne"

"wohi gym wala?"

"hmm"

"achanaq?"

"thora kaam hey.."

Daya made a confused face and started the quails

his mind racing as "yea Abhi kuch ajeeb bhv kr raha hey na?kal ki baat ko leke ek bar daanta taq nahi..aur yea subha se..nahi yea to jab bhi ulta sidha khata hey jogging ko jata hi hey..kal Adi ki saath sayed..per mein chala aya fir yea khayega?umm ho skta hey gusse mey hi jyada dikha diya ki koi farq nahi parta..iski bharosa nahi gusse mey bahut kuch kr skta hey..per gym..arey hoga koi kaam Samar se..isse gym nahi hoga.."

Abhijeet was studying Daya's expression from corner of his eyes "pagalo ko normal banana ho to pagalpan hi krna parta hey..waise bhagwan mujhe ek dimagwala bhai nahi de sakta tha?"

a smile crept on his lips "uhun dimagwala deta to itna masum aur pyara sa thori milta..lakho mey ek wala..haan dimag se jyada dil chlta hey..koi baat nahi mere pass dimag hey na..usse sahi kr dunga.."

the day in bureau was really a busy one making most of the officers bunk the lunch break and all, so Daya didn't paid any spcl notice to Abhijeet's skip of lunch

After a whole busy day after bidding bye to work and fellow officers Daya turned to Abhijeet with "kya hua chalna nahi hey?"

"nahi mujhe Samar se milne jana hey na..tum niklo..(in teasing voice) gym mey pata nahi kitna intejar ho raha hoga.."

Daya thought its better not to answer and moved.

.

.

.

After a heavy work out and tiring out all the body parts Daya reached back home only to found door still lock

"Abhi aab taq aya nahi..pata nahi aisa kya kaam agaya"

he entered inside and threw himself on sofa in the dark only

his latest schedule has drained up all his energy but a feel of content is there, yes he is losing weight..

He had lost only a fraction but its showing a hope continuing this schedule will help him out.

Daya was busy in all this thoughts when heard the door sound and then the cliché of switch..

He looked up to find Abhijeet entering inside with a small shopper

"tumhe itni der hui?"

Abhijeet tuned with "ha kuch jaruri kaam tha.." and moved inside..

Daya didn't feel energy left in him to continue the question session..

.

.

.

From the next day Daya was bound to notice Abhijeet was following Daya's routine only..

Disappearance from house at early morning..skipping breakfast..having a nearly no lunch..and extra light dinner

the only thing he is skipping is gym..

Daya noticed all this fr three days also noticed Abhijeet getting tired too easily and the lack of sleep clearly visible over his face

so Daya decided that day he needs to speak abt this directly

He came home early that evening and was about to ring the bell when found the door only pushed close.

He softly open wide the door without any noise, heard two voices.

"to iska matlab tumhara bhai bewakufi kr raha to tum soche tum competition kr lo ki tum usse bari bewaukufi kr skte ho?"

"Adi tum bekar mey itna chilla rahe ho.."

"chup bilkul chup..dieting kr rahe ho..wo bhi aise ajeeb kisam ki..chlo thik hey..per yea weight loss ki yea supplement..dimag thikane pey hey?asehi sar dard neend na hona BP sare problems to leke baithe ho..upar se.."

"Adi mein to bas.."

"kaha na chup..dil kr raha hey ek haath duh pura geography bigar du.."

Abhijeet replied in calm voice "nahi kr paoge"

"kiu mein darta hu tumse?"

"bilkul nahi..per mujhe khud ki defense achi training mili hui hey..asehi itni awards nahi mila.."

"Abhijeet tum..u r just ridiculous..sach mey mtlb dono ki dono namune ho"

"Adi dekho bewaukufi ki baat mat kro..mein bas.."

"haan sab ki sab bewukuf hey..bas tum dono akalmand..bhgwan akal batne se pehle bas tum dono ko sms kiya tha na..hume to bhul gaye they to tum dono jake sare akal bator liye.."

he got up to move..Abhijeet to got up "arey yaar puri baat to sun lo.."

but Adi already marched out, found Daya standing at door gave a burning glance and completely moved out

Abhijeet too noticed Daya so wrapped up his trying to answer session

and moved back inside

Daya took a deep breath and marched in "yea sab kya hey?"

Abhijeet looked up at Daya in innocent manner "kya?"

"Abhijeet tum yea masum shaqal mat banao..mein sab sun chuka hu aur dekh bhi raha hu..kya chal raha yea.."

Abhijeet got up and moved to dining table, he poured water in a glass "wohi jo tumhara chal raha.."

"dekho Abhijeet yea sab utpatang harkat chor do tum.."

"kya utpatang harkat haan? Tum fit hone ki koshish kro to sahi aur mein kuch kru to galat?"

Daya closed his eyes "tum sach mey matlb..mein kuch nahi janta kal se mein yea sab na dekhu"

and stormed in his room.

Abhijeet smiled "tujhe jab taq line pey na lau yea sab to dekhna parega.."

 ** _To be continued_**

so do review


	4. Chapter 4

**GD, SHZK, Love Duo, Anshu, Guest, Rukmani, Bhumi, D, Rai, Srija, Guest, Priya, AbhiDayaFan, Guest, Mistic Morning, Guest, Shalu, LoveAbhi, Guest,** thank you

being busy in hectic investigation Daya was in outdoors fr whole day, he came back to bureau late afternoon..

Found Abhijeet missing, so turned to Sachin with "Sachin yea Abhijeet dikhai nahi de raha?"

"sir wo Abhijeet sir ki tabiyet kharap lag rahi thi to Freddy unhe gher chorne.."

Daya grumbled under breath "pata tha mujhe yeahi hone wala tha"

"sirr..aap tnsn mat lijiye..Freddy ne kaha aab sir thik hey.."

Daya just jerked his head and moved to ACP sir's cabin..

After reporting about the investigation he asked due permission to move back to home

.

.

.

Daya entered inside heard "arey Adi thora chaqqar agaya bas.."

"wo to ana hi tha fasting competition jo chal raha hey..Freddy se keh dete na ki gher mat lao competition ka point kat jayega"

Abhijeet just smiled

Daya marched in

Adi welcomed "arey ayo ayo..tum to jitne wale ho bhai compition mey..tumhare competitor ki to BP bahut low ho chuka hey..aur vomiting bhi ho raha..wo bahut jald out hone wala hey compition se"

"Adi.." Abhijeet scold..

Adi just shook his head and got up, "tum dono ko kuch kehna bekar hey akhir mujhe bulaya kiu jab.."

Daya cut him with "Adi baat kya hey"

Adi gave him a sarcastic look "tumhe nahi pata?inhe..mahan snr inspector Abhijeet ko fit hona hey wo bhi tumse competition.."

Daya didn't listen the whole and turned to Abhijeet "akhir cahte kya ho tum..kya chal raha yea"

Abhijeet stood up and calmly answered "aab jab koi khud ko phool jaisa banana cahe to meine socha mein kiu piche reh jau..to bas"

Daya stamped his feet "to tum aise apne tabiyet kharab karoge?"

Abhijeet coldly look at Daya "nahi, yea bas asehi.."

"mtlb tum apna yea session cntinue kroge?"

"krna parega"

Adi picked up his small attaché and gave an extreme disgusted look, but Daya had already moved to the fridge..

Adi chewed "Abhijeet baj ajao..yea koi solution nahi"

and was about to move out when heard some noise of things falling

he turned to find Daya searching something from fridge resulting in dropping most of the thing

Abhijeet and Adi exchanged glances and Abhijeet moved forward "Daya kya kr raha hey..chor tu.."

but Daya pulled out a cake from stock, "tum asehi chalate rahoge na?jab taq mein har na manu?"

Abhijeet tried to say something but Daya continued in same frce "thik hey..lo"

he stuffed the cake hurriedly, pulled out the tetra pack of milk and poured some directly in his mouth "mil gayi shanti..aab bas kr do..mat bigaro mere liye apni sehet..isliye nahi kr raha tha mein yea.."

he didn't gave time to Abhijeet to utter something but threw the whole tetra pack on floor and moved in his room banging close the door leaving behind a mess and an uncanny silence

Adi was the one who broke the silence with "Abhijeet yea kya tha?"

Abhijeet turned to Adi with "acting ki overdose ke result"

Adi grinned

"aab daant mat nikalo..arey kya yaar..meine freddy ko kaha ki tabiyet kharab hey gher jana hey..usne genuine samajh k itna react nahi kiya jitna tum acting mey kr rahe they..BP low vomiting..behosh bhi bol dete"

Adi made a face "arey to tum dono ka bandh hi nahi ho raha tha..isiliye to"

"isliye kya?tum nahi cahte they ki mein yea sinsila chalu rakhu to meine kaha ok mein beemar ho jata hu..per over acting kaha tha meine?"

Adi made a face..

Abhijeet looked at the close door "tnsn mey agaya hey.."

he was about to move to Daya's room when Adi pointed to the mess with "aur yea.."

Abhijeet have a look of the total mess..

Milk spilled, some breads and fruits on it and a bowl full of veggies lying helplessly

a naughty smile came on his lips "mein beemar hu na..tum kro"

"Abhijeet...ek din mar dalunga mein tumhe"

"ahhha..ek snr inspector ko dhamki.."

Adi jerked his head and moved towards the fridge

Abhijeet added "inn sab ke bad ek achasa dinner bhi order kr dena.."

Adi looked at him "khayega?"

Abhijeet smiled lovingly "hmm"

and pushed open Daya's room door

Adi stood smiling fr few seconds then started his job

.

.

.

Abhijeet entered inside to find Daya lying on his bed covering his eyes with his arms

"Daya"

Daya didn't respond

"arey sun to"

"Abhijeet tum jake aram kro..hum bad mey baat kr lenge"

Abhijeet sat beside him "mere taraf dekh"

Daya removed his arm and looked at Abhijeet with "kyun seeng agaye tumhe?"

Abhijeet nodded in no "nahi seeng to nahi per tujhse baat krni hey"

"kya hey"

"tujhe pata hey mujhe apna yea gol matol sa bhai hi pasand hey..ager tu sach mey kaam ho jayega na to mujhe waisa bhai nahi cahiye"

Daya made a irritative face and turned away

"aur tujhe kaun kya kehta tha mujhe nahi pata per mujhe yea bilkul nahi lagta ki mera yea inni sa bhai jyada khata bhi hey"

now Daya looked at Abhijeet suspiciously

"aur rahi baat taqleef ki to sach mey..mein itni kharap bhai to nahi hu na ki thori der tere wajan lena ho to mujhe taqleef hogi?"

Daya looked down "tumne mere dairy pari?"

"hmm.."

Daya didn't reply

"Daya.."

"umm.."

"mujhe uss waqt taqleef nahi tha yaar sachie..haan darr bahut jyada tha..thik waise hi jab tu mujhe uthake hspital le jate waqt mehsus krta hey"

Daya still didn't answer

so Abhijeet pulled up his face "arey kuch bol to.."

Daya's eyes were looking like two large vessel filled with water

"arey..kya hua?"

"mujhe pata hey Abhi tum kabhie nahi kahoge..per yea to practical baat hey na aise kandhe pey apne se jyada wajan.."

"practical baat to yea bhi hey ki kisi aur ke liye larr k char goliya sine mey khane se bhi taqleef hoti hey?kisi ki plan ki chlte kandhe pey bara sa hook gir pare to bhi taqleef hoti hey?hey na?"

Daya nodded in no

"nahi hoti?fir mujhe bhi nahi hua"

"tum bako mat..mujhe pata hey hua tha..aur tumne pata laga liye mein isliye dieting kr raha hu to tum bhi chalu ho gaye mujhe sabak sikhane"

"uhun ek to tu jo kr raha tha use dieting mat bol..diet bechara sharma jayega"

"Abhi.."

Abhijeet laughed "aur nahi to kya wo fasting tha"

Daya looked down "mujhe jldi fit hona tha na"

"tujhe kisne kaha tu unfit hey?haan ager sach mey fit hona hey to junk jo khata rehta hey wo kam kr..thora exersice kr..tera yea golu sa pet kam ho jayega..aur tu thora aur jyada handsome ho jayega..mere jitna nahi fir bhi"

Daya punched him lightly "mein asehi tumse handsome hu.."

Abhijeet smiled "to daure kiu parte hey?"

Daya looked down shyly "tumne bhi to mujhe sabak sikhane.."

"sabak na bhi sikhana hota to bhi tu roj aise bina khaye rehta mein thik se kha pata?"

Daya buried his head more down with "per tum bimar ho gaye na..aur wo dawai..wo kis gadhe ne diya tha tumhe?"

Abhijeet chuckled "Samar ne"

Daya did a face

Abhijeet started softly "dekh hume bhagwan ne jaisa banaya na soch samjh k hi banaya..aur aab itne ache height wala banda sukha papar jaise dikhega to koi dekhega taq nahi na.."

Daya said in low tone "per pehle bhi to itna nahi.."

"to?humara koi routine hey jo hum sahi life jiye? Na sone na khane ka thik time kisi din din bahar ek jagah baithe raho kisi din din bhar bhago..aise mey koi khud ko aise maintain nahi kr pata Daya..aur dekh ager tu aise dieting wagera krke khud ko badalna cahega to kitna slim hoga nahi pata weak jarur hoga..jo tu ho raha hey..mere saath jhgrne taq ki energy nahi rehti tujhme"

Daya looked at Abhijeet, "aur ager weak ho jayega to kabhie jarurat parne pey ACP sir ko uthake safely bahar kaun vejega?" Daya smiled shyly

"kabhie kisi aur ko goli lagne pey kandhe pey uthake hspitl kaun leke jayega?uss bar Sachin ko advantage mil gaya aab kya hoga?"

the smile widens

"ek rassi pakar ke pura cart ko khai mey girne se kaun bachayega?wo bhi do insan ki saath..fir to koi bhi tere Abhi ko uthake feq dega na?"

Daya nodded in no and hugged Abhijeet hiding his face in chest with "mera Abhi itna sasta hey kya..hunh"

Abhijeet started weaving in the hairs with "asehi humare jindegi bahut rough hey Daya..usmey asehi hume bahut taqleef jhelni hoti hey..uski alawa jan bujhke khud ko kiu taqleef dena bol?aur tu aise khana peena chor ke baithega to mujhe bhi to taqleef hogi na?aur uss ek din ki taqleef se bahut jyada hey na?"

"hmm"

"aur tujhe lage na ki tujhe thora aur fit hona hey to subha bureau jane se pehle free hand exersice kr..gym bhi ja..per aise nahi ki subha itna daur vaag kr li ki bureau jate hue jamiyan lena pare, din bhar itna thaq gaye ki bas ankh bandh ho rahi ho fir bhi gym jana hey..aur khana peena bhi control kro per ek had taq..junk food kam kr do, yea jo roj bahar ka khana pasand ata tumhe wo badal do..per bhukhe pet mat sojao..warna (in loving voice) yea petu royega to neend nai ayegi na?"

"kya boss mein bacha hu kya jo aise bol rahe ho?" Daya answered shyly while hiding his face more cozily

"to smjhdar wali harkat to krta nahi.."

Daya sat straight looking towards Abhijeet "to tum itne smjhdar ho to tumne kiu kiya..beemar bhi par gaye"

"wo to..dekh daantna mat..per mein bemar nahi hua..chaqqar bhi nahi aye..BP bhi thik hi..aur ulti to hui hi nahi"

"kya mtlb.."

just then Adi peeped in with "abey kya order kru.."

Daya looked at Adi, seeing the glaze Adi understood its not safe to move in..

"kya?"

Daya ordered "ander ayo.."

Adi looked at Abhijeet, who smiled rather foolishly

Adi entered with "kya.."

Daya scanned both of them "yea plan tha na tum dono ka?"

Adi sat on the chair across the room glaring at Abhijeet

Abhijeet smiled awkardly "Daya gussa nahi hona..mein to bas.."

Daya gave a hard look to Abhijeet "tumhe pata hey kitne tnsn mey nikla tha mein bureau se"

Abhijeet hold his ears with a puppy face..

Daya just jerked his head "tum na nautanki bante ja rahe ho.."

Adi murmured "sangat ka asar"

Abhijeet chuckled, Daya lied down "sun raha hu mein"

Adi hurriedly got up with "acha wo kya order kru?"

Daya looked towards Abhijeet who smiled "biriyani.."

Adi looked at Daya with "Daya kal double exersice"

Daya looked down shyly

Abhijeet and Adi laughed out loud..ready to enjoy biriyani party!


	5. Chapter 5

**Rai** chle asho amr bari..Biriyani khaoachi

 **GD** aww sachie dada mera Adi itna acha hey? And seriously gym exercise is jaruri na...warna ur bhai's pet is cutting his marks..kahi popat sach mey jyada handsome ho gaya to...

 **SHZK, Guest, Priya, Rukmani, LoveAbhi, Srija, Padmini, Guest** thank you

I we b back soon with more os tab taq keep reading my dusri story


End file.
